


A Point of Transition

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Joyce sometimes doesn't have the best judgement when it comes to who to trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy leaves Sunnydale after the events of <i>Becoming II</i>… but she's not alone, and her destination is farther than she could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Point of Transition

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Point of Transition  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/HP  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set at the end of "Becoming II" for BtVS.

She looked around her room one last time, hazel eyes filled with sadness. Her duffel lay packed on the ground by the window as she stood amid the strewn leftovers of her life in Sunnydale. After tonight, she vowed, it was over.

"I- I can't stay..." Her voice was soft, broken, as she slid weakly to sit on the edge of her bed, her hand finding Mr. Gordo and pulling him close to her chest. There might have been tears in her eyes- but she wouldn't let them fall as she whispered to him. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I never wanted any of this."

"Then you don't have to deal with it."

The soft voice pulled Buffy's stunned eyes up. She'd been so _sure_ she would be undisturbed, but there she was, standing framed in the light of the door, looking as haggard as the slayer herself.

"Mom?" She couldn't help the way her voice shook, terrified of her mother's reaction. After the way she'd left- she couldn't even begin to hope that her mother would accept any of it, or accept _her_. But- there was something in her voice.

"Come here, baby."

That was all the teen needed to hear, and she was up and in Joyce's arms instantly, wrapped up tight as she finally let herself cry. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it seemed like forever and far too long, and not long enough. Buffy had been so terrified, so _sure_ that she was losing everything and everyone she'd ever loved, and now her mother was telling her that it would all be alright; that she would fix all of it, and Buffy wouldn't have to take it anymore. She blindly believed her, not questioning as Joyce picked up her own suitcase as well as Buffy's duffel before leading them out of the house and out of Sunnydale for good.

On the plane, the slayer leaned her head against the cool plastic of the window, her eyes sliding closed as she felt her mother's familiar weight settle back into the seat beside her. Without moving, she asked softly, "Where are we going?"

"England. I have a friend we'll be staying with there." Her mother's gentle hands pulled her from the window, instead cradling her against Joyce's chest. "Don't worry. It's not going to be like it was in Sunnydale. Petunia and Vernon are good people. They'll take care of us."


End file.
